


My Precious Soulmate - A Letter

by WinterSparkGirl



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSparkGirl/pseuds/WinterSparkGirl
Summary: When I wrote "My Dearest Love - A Letter" it was my first ever fanfic and I did not expect to write another part, but I'm still reeling over all the feels I get when thinking about Nicole being without Waverly for 18 months, 3 weeks, and 4 days.So, this is another letter from Nicole to Waverly.Much thanks to my beta @Ashkela totally helps to have a second set of eyes checking for typos and booboos. lol
Kudos: 7





	My Precious Soulmate - A Letter

**Author's Note:**

> To all my fellow Earpers...I hope you enjoy, but if you don't that's ok...let me know.

December 25th

My Precious Soulmate,

This Christmas is the hardest of my life. Growing up with parents that were more into their own thing than having a kid, I got used to it not being anything special, like it was for other kids. I learned not to expect much from them or family in general, but you changed all that. You truly complete me in a way I never thought possible. I never thought I’d feel whole or that I would feel as though I had a real family, but you changed all of that.

You gave me a home, a family, and a place to belong. Never once have I questioned your love or my love because it’s something I feel to my very core.

I don’t just have a found family in you, Wynonna, Doc, Jeremy, and now Rachel. I also have a found father. It may not be blood but because of you and because of Wynonna, I now know Nedley has been watching me throughout my life…ever since he saved me at the age of 6. And, he has really been my rock throughout these 11 months, 2 weeks, and 3 days.

As I’ve mentioned in previous letters, Purgatory has gone to hell without you and Wynonna here. You are the heart of this town. You, Wynonna, and our family have been the unseen protectors, but without you, Wynonna, and Doc…I have not been able to hold it together.

When I first got back with my broken leg, Nedley stepped in as acting sheriff while I was on the mend, but by the time the cast came off things were already getting bad. I cannot and will not stop protecting the Homestead for you and for our family! So, until you are home, he has agreed to remain sheriff.

Rachel has helped a lot. Between her and Nedley, they bring any supplies needed to the Homestead because I can’t bring myself to leave. I’m too afraid when you get home you won’t find me where you left me and that I’ll miss out on precious moments spent in your arms. Holding you and being held by you.

All of this to say…Christmas spent with you was beyond anything my wildest dreams could have imagined. So special, so full of an all-encompassing love that I am completely lost without you. I get up, I eat, I go on with daily tasks and menial daily chores around the house…and I watch for you. It’s the only thing I do that has meaning anymore. I protect the Homestead so that your home, our home is safe for you when you return…and I watch in all directions…looking and waiting for you, my love, my heart, my home.

Anyway, it doesn’t feel like Christmas without you, but I decorated…just in case. Just in case you came back to me in time to see presents under the tree with your name on them. I wanted you to see the warmth of light and love filling the place if you came back during the holiday.

I thought I heard something there for a moment. Thought you made it just in time. It’s almost midnight, almost the 26th and it’s looking like it won’t be now. Not yet, but next year…baby next year for Christmas we’ll be together and this house, this town, this life will feel like home again because you, Waverly Earp, are my home. You are everything good in this life. You are my heart, my soul, my everything and as long as there is breath in these lungs I will never give up on you. I know you will return and I will not leave this land for a moment until you do.

With All My Heart Forever,

Nicole


End file.
